


That Special Touch

by Elle_Gardner



Series: That Special Touch [1]
Category: Norman Reedus - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexy Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_Gardner/pseuds/Elle_Gardner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A massage therapist gets to know more about Norman Reedus than she ever expected.   She knew just about every inch of his body, but when he turns the tables is she ready for what's to come.  (Thanks BustersJezeble for the proofing!!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Special Touch

That Special Touch

April could not get here soon enough this year. I was tired of working two part time jobs just to barely make the income of one full time. Once that zombie show rolled back into town my clientele would pick right back up and I wouldn’t have to worry about money again for a while, especially if I could learn to save what they tipped me.

I still remember how it all started those few years ago. I was waiting tables at a little place that the cast and crew would come into, just a little hole in the wall, but that’s all we really had here in Georgia. One of the girls who was waiting on the cast grabbed me by the t-shirt and dragged me over to her table. “I tell you, this is the girl you want right here.” I had no idea what Mandy was talking about. “Holly is the best massage therapist in three counties. I tell you she has magic hands and she can fix just about anything that is wrong with you.” Okay! Stop right there!

I had only been out of massage school for a few months and really had no client base to speak of. I was a bit old for a career change, especially in this economy but massage was something I had always wanted to get into. 

“Mandy might be exaggerating a little.” I had waited on most of these folks at one point or another in the few weeks that they had been coming in. I didn’t know if this show was going to be any good, they didn’t talk too much about it and zombies weren’t really my thing. But damn they had some hot looking guys attached to it. Some British folks, we didn’t see many of them in this part of Georgia, some cute Asian guy and a few rednecks that seemed to fit right in.

The most animated guy in the bunch stood up and introduced himself, I had seen him plenty before and he was memorable. “Hi, I’m Norman.” He extended his hand. And that’s where it all started. Let me catch you up.

Norman plays the resident badass redneck on the show, but a New Yorker under all his dirt. So when he got his ass kicked on set, he felt it when he got home at night. He was looking for someone to ease his aches and pains, who could work odd hours as he did and who could be discrete. I had a massage table already so I was able to start right away, I started meeting with him three days a week at his rental home. 

Our first session together was a learning experience for us both. I had never worked in someone’s home before. He was a workaholic, his phone rang constantly and he felt the need to answer it. Norman just could not relax, when he wasn’t talking on the phone he was chatting with me. I admit, he is funny and has the sexiest voice, like warm whisky being poured over ice. He had a decent body and wasn’t shy or ticklish so that was a perk for me. When I asked what needed attention he replied, everything. Our second session went much better. I laid down some ground rules. First, the phone got shut off, we would have a quiet zone in the living room where I set up my table and he would communicate his aches and pains so I would know what needed the most attention. 

We would meet at crazy hours, sometimes before he left to shoot, as the sun was coming up, other times, in the mid afternoon before he went back for late night shooting. He even called one day and asked for an extra session at 4am, just as he was getting home from a night shoot. We were settled into a good routine and I was sad when they wrapped the year. I watched season one unfold over the weeks and I laughed when I realized how he got some of his bruises, he never told me when we were together, the cast was very tight lipped. When the show became a hit I was even happier because I knew that they would be back to shoot more seasons and Norman, who had quickly become my most lucrative and favorite customer would be back to see me.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I guess it all began when they returned to Georgia to start shooting season two. Norman called his first night in town and asked we could put together a schedule. He also offered to buy a massage table that we could leave at his place, so I wouldn’t have to lug so much stuff with me. Our first session back was out of control. The phone rang nonstop, he was fidgety and I had too many questions about the show. We laughed more than we worked but it was great to be back to massaging Norman. I had missed all those little things about him, how he rubbed the back of his hand across his forehead or told a story with his hands while he was laying on his back, the way he smirked when he was being shy or how he simply listened when I got talking about nothing in particular.

Most notably, his body had changed. He had filmed season one with a decent body but now he came back leaner, more defined. Let me say this, Norman has never been shy, he has always come to the table naked, and there isn’t much about his body I don’t know. Every tattoo, scrape, scar and freckle. I work hard to be a professional, but when a body like his hits the table it is almost impossible to not let my hands linger too long in one spot or to explore in places I shouldn’t. The beginning of the season was physically easy on him, well other than the dirt. I would always arrive just as he was getting out of a shower, and even sometimes then there would still be a little fake dirt mixed with Georgia sweat, but it was sexy.

One day when I arrived Norman was complaining about his shoulder, down into his arm. I have to admit, his arms are a favorite of mine to work on. He has great muscle tone, a few tattoos and hands that just turn me on beyond belief. He was tired when he hit the table and by the time I had finished massaging and stretching his problem areas he was fast asleep. His breathing was calm and his body had relaxed, it was a nice change from the restlessness I was used to seeing from him. I continued his massage, down his chest then to his legs, I spent time on his feet before I started on his calves and thighs. 

I keep a simple cotton sheet draped over the parts I am not working on but that doesn’t leave much to the imagination, if you get my meaning. Norman had always been pretty good about keeping himself in check, however men do that. But this time as he dozed in and out of sleep his erection began to show under the sheet. I worked on his thigh much longer than I should have and I was focused too much on the gradually tenting material in front of me. So much so that when Norman spoke it startled me. “Sorry about that, must be those amazing hands of yours.” I had been caught staring and I flushed with embarrassment. He, on the other hand, was unapologetic. We continued on and he must have thought of something else, he penis was much more... um... relaxed by the time we were done.

He was in a pair of sweat pants and no shirt, as he often was when I was cleaning up the table and packing up the sheets. God how I loved how sweats fell off his hips. I invoiced him monthly for my time, but he always tipped in cash as he hugged me goodbye. “I guess my body betrayed me today. No more sleeping when a beautiful woman is rubbing me down.” He walked me to the front door with his hand on my back as I apologized again for my slip of professionalism. He kissed me on the cheek, something he had never done before, “A slip up every now and then could be fun.” He watched me walk to my car as he drank down a bottle of water. He had called me beautiful. I was shocked, as I never quite felt that way, especially around a man who was known for dating size zero women and even had a son with a Victoria’s Secret model. 

Mandy had moved in with me while the show was on hiatus. I needed someone to split the rent with and she wanted out of her parents’ house. She had gotten over asking me about my ‘naked time with Norman’ as I kept it professional and wouldn’t tell her anything. 

I had been buzzing uncharacteristically around the apartment that night and occasionally reprimand myself for my behavior. “What’s up Holly, you have a bad session with the hot guy?” She didn’t miss a thing.

I slumped down on the sofa with a bottle of water and tried to figure out what to say. “I… well I…” 

She cut me off mid thought. “OH my God, you gave him a happy ending?” She was giddy with excitement.

“Oh no. Jesus, no.” I was red again, just thinking about giving Norman a happy ending. Hell I had thought about it before. Once or twice even when I was alone in my bed with my vibrator in hand. I was flushed again for sure. 

“What then? What happened? Did he make a pass at you?” Mandy was now curled next to me begging for details.

“It’s not that. I got caught checking out… his junk.” Mandy’s eyes got big and she motioned for more details. “He has really impressive junk.” I started to laugh and we were both in hysterics. “Practically drooling over his impressive junk.”

When Mandy finally caught her breath, “How impressive.”

I was beyond shy now. “Big hands, big junk.” We laughed again and I gave her the whole story. It would be two days before I had to face him again and enough time to get my professional face back on. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Got my ass kicked on set.  
got time tonight?

The text message burned in my hand, an extra session? I replied yes and changed my dinner plans with the girls. I arrived at his place before he did and I was sitting on the back deck playing with my phone when he pulled in on his motorcycle. Damn he looked sexy on that bike. 

“Sorry I’m late. And a mess.” He opened the door and dropped his helmet and backpack on the counter. He was covered in sweat, dirt and fake blood. “Today was hot and crazy on set. I will shower quick and be ready in a few.” My God he looked delicious. Ever since I had scoped out his package, my mind was racing with dirty thoughts. He was half way down the hall when he stopped, turned back coming into to kitchen and gave me a hug. “Sorry. Hi Holly, how are you?” He realized that he had skipped all the normal pleasantries in his rush to get cleaned up. I smiled and shooed him into the bathroom so I could set up the table and get the dirty thoughts of dirty Norman out of my head.

He came into the living wrapped only in a towel and I turned to the window so he could get under the sheet. “Thanks for coming over, I got knocked in the hip pretty hard today and I didn’t want it to stiffen up.” I thought I could hear a smirk in his voice.

He was face down on the table and I started on his back over the sheet. “I’ll get you all fixed up, don’t you worry.” We worked as we normally did till I got to his hip, he really had taken a hit, and it was a little swollen, but not enough for me to avoid working on. Not wanting to work too deep I stretched the muscles around he bruise. “Okay Norman,” I swallowed before I continued. “Your gluts are twitching to compensate for your hip pain, do you mind?” It was not the first time I had rubbed his ass, but I always asked before crossing the line.

“Please” He sighed out his reply. You could bounce a quarter off his ass that was sure. I was grateful that he was face down, he couldn’t see the fact that I was grinning ear to ear over rubbing this too perfect part of his body. And though I could rub him for hours, I wanted to be professional, I needed to have him flip over so I could stretch out his hamstrings a little more. “Why don’t I get you to flip over?” I started to lift the sheet to help him turn over.

“Naw, this is good. K?” Norman’s voice was almost strained, dripping with honey. I didn’t question and went back to his hip, he moaned a bit at the pressure. He shifted under my hands more than he normally did. 

“What’s wrong? You’re fidgeting.” I was working above his head now, long strokes down his back, over his devil tattoos that I just wanted to trace with my finger. 

Norman turned his head to the side of the face cradle. “You’ve never massaged me in a skirt How come you’re wearing one?” His question caught me off guard. “I know you wear one at the diner but you don’t usually wear one to my house.” 

“It was too hot for jeans and my shorts are in the laundry pile.” I tried to stay focused. His rough husky voice during a massage was too distracting for me. 

Norman smiled. “You have nice legs.” His eyes were closed and it was better that way.

“Thanks.” I didn’t know what else to say. I was a thirty-five year old tongue tied girl.

When I shifted to the side of the table Norman’s hand slid down my thigh, I stopped in my tracks. “Norman?” I never took my hands off his back.

“Sorry. I just had to touch you.” He brought his hand back up on the table as if it never happened. That’s how the rest of our session went. And that’s how things stayed till he came back to film Season three. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

When I knocked at the back door I was greeted by a big black cat and Norm’s smiling face smoking a cigarette and sipping a cup of coffee. “Congrats on a third season.” Norman pulled me to him and gave me hug. It had been too many months and I hadn’t realized how much my body craved his touch. How much I missed his fidgeting on the table or the way he made me feel special just with a hug. I couldn’t wait to get him naked and stretched out on the massage table. 

We chatted in the living room while I put the sheets on the table, he had set it up before I arrived. “I have missed Georgia, riding my bike and just laying low.” We talked about my massage business and family and then it was time to get my hands on his body. 

“’kay Norm. I’ll step out so you can get on the table.” I started for the kitchen to get myself some water.

“Yes ma’am. Strip down it is.” He laughed as I paused and then continued to walk. 

His hair was getting quite long and darker now. But he was also thinner this time. Not just lean and toned, but thinner. I didn’t know how I was going to make it through this session without wanting to lick him. I had always been able to control myself, but he was just looking so amazing. I warmed the oil in my hands and I started at his shoulders. I heard him moan, or was it more like a purr. He didn’t often make noises on the table. “God I’ve missed your hands on me.” Was it the actual prose or just the sexy tone that made my core ache? 

“I’ve missed rubbing you.” The words were out of my mouth before my brain realized what I had done. “Oh, sorry. I….” I stopped speaking when he put his hand on my thigh. 

“You wore a skirt again.” He slid his hand up just a few inches then back down again. “I have to tell you, I love it when you wear a skirt.” This time he didn’t move his hand, just fingers touching me.

I kept rubbing his back. “I can’t make you feel amazing if I can’t move around the table.” I didn’t know what else to say, I could have stepped away from his hand, but I really didn't want to. 

Norman slid his hand back up my thigh. “Maybe we could try something different today.” This time it was me that let out a sigh.

“Did you want to tell me what you had in mind?” My heart was pounding. I had never had a customer flirt with me like this before. 

Norman’s hand was off my thigh and he was sitting at the edge of the table faster than I could figure out what was happening. He had the sheet tangled around his waist and we were almost eye to eye. “I want to rub you down. I mean. I’ll put on a pair of jeans, you get on the table and I will give you a massage for a change.”

“Not really how this works Norm. You get naked, I rub you.” I loved it when he got playful but I was so off kilter by it all I didn’t know what to do. 

He hopped off the table letting the sheet fall to the floor as he walked away. “Nope, I’m going to give you some privacy to get undressed then I’ll be back and give you a massage.” He disappeared down the hall leaving me staring after his naked gorgeous ass. 

I picked the sheet up and put it on the table. “We can always reschedule if you’re not in the mood right now.” I yelled down the hall as I heard him open his closet door.

“Get naked, I’ll be back in a minute.” His voice echoed in my head. I stood speechless looking around the living room. The cat was asleep in an arm chair, the hot Georgia sun was shining through the sheer curtains and I could hear Norman washing his hands in the bathroom. “You ready for me?” There was no way I was going to be ready for this.

“Not yet.” I pulled at the hem of my t-shirt then stopped, what the hell was I doing? Things were out of hand.

Norman was at the corner of the room. “I know it’s not how it usually works but I could help you undress if you needed me to.” He walked through to the kitchen with more casualness than I could have mustered. 

I pulled all of my courage together. “Norman. Get in here.” I stood by the massage table and waited for him to come. He walked into the room, jeans hanging at his hips, not shirt, no socks and a bottle of water. His dark hair framed his face and I suddenly felt like prey in the wild. He looked like a clean version of his redneck character but with this hungry look in his eyes. “Tell me what’s going on.” I needed to know.

Norman stepped into my personal space. “Truth? Every time you wear a skirt, I get too hard to relax on your table. That first time you caught me with an erection, skirt. That time I touched your leg, skirt. You have gorgeous legs and it’s mostly what I see when I’m on the table.” He touched my hip. “I won’t be able to relax today so I might as well try and make you feel good.” The way the honestly just poured out of his mouth made every bit of my skin tingle. 

I thought that all of the oxygen had been sucked out of the room. “So… you have…a hard on. And I get a massage…. Is that about the sum of it?”

He seemed so confident. “So do you need help getting undressed?” He was playful again and I was more turned on than I had been in ages. Me in a skirt gave this man, this man an erection? How far was he willing to take all this?

“Sure. I could use some help.” Again my mouth was running without checking with my brain. 

He wrapped his arms around me in a hug, not at all what I had expected. “Thanks for playing along.” He whispered near my ear then found the hem of my shirt. I realized that I wasn’t wearing anything cute for undergarments. Just a gray cotton bra and sort of matching panties. He pulled the shirt over my head and I suddenly thought that this was all a bad idea. He looked down at my cleavage that was usually hidden when I was here behind a nondescript shirt. Focused on my chest and said in that gravelly voice, “So sexy”. I was speechless. He wrapped his arms around me again and found the hooks to my bra. His mouth was on my shoulder and I knew that this was out of hand, I was not ready for anything like this. 

He fumbled at the hooks and I let him. “Norman.” I don’t know if I was trying to stop him, encourage him or simply moan out his name. 

He stopped with the hooks and took his mouth off my skin. “You finish undressing.” I wasn't sure what caused him to hesitate, but he turned and took a step toward the cat.

I did as I was told. I took off my bra, slid my skirt and panties to the floor and got on the table. Laying on my back I pulled the sheet over me. “Ready.” He picked up the bottle of oil and poured some in his hands. He stood above my head and started at my shoulders. We were both quiet. I didn’t know what to say. His hands were strong, and felt amazing on my skin. He didn’t need training. From my shoulders to my arms, long strokes. He had paid attention during all those massage I had given him. The palms of my hands and each of my fingers. 

I don’t know where the courage came from but I pulled the sheet down below my breasts and waited for his reaction. He gave me a crooked grin and raised and eyebrow. I took his hand in mine and led it to my breast. He didn’t need any more encouragement. Both his hands kneaded at me flesh and I moaned out his name. Rubbing led to licking and kissing and sucking. That man knew exactly what to do with his mouth and all I could do was melt. I ran my fingers through his hair. I had read something along the way about him that implied he was a ‘breast man’ and I guessed it was true, he licked and sucked and made my entire body tingle. 

“Kiss me.” I was desperate to feel his lips on mine. He licked up my neck and to my lips. We locked eyes for a moment till he began to twist my nipple gently between his fingers. I reached up to kiss him, I explored his mouth with my tongue and moaned with every not so gentle use of his hand. He kissed back down my neck, between my breasts and moved the sheet to kiss my stomach. His mouth was amazing. I was getting way to into things, hell, I was getting way too wet. I could trace his tattoos from where I was and I finally ran my fingers along his skin as I had always wanted to do. 

He took the sheet to my hips and looked up at me. “So, is this turning you on as much as your skirts turn me on?” He rubbed his erection against the table a bit and waited for me to answer.

“You’ll just have to figure it out yourself.” I smirked at him and he pulled the sheet completely off me. I was fully exposed and that hungry look was back in his eyes. I slid my fingers into the waistband of his jeans and waited for him. His left hand was at my lips and I sucked a finger into my mouth, good thing the body oil is edible. He smiled as I sucked his middle and index finger down to the base and he returned the favor by sliding his right hand between my legs. I was so wet that his finger met no resistance and he slid one inside of me sighing as he did it. We were like school kids in the back seat of a car, rubbing, sucking and fingering while moans escaped our breath. But I needed more. 

“Norm,” I was breathless as he worked another finger inside of me. “Sofa”. It was all I could say. I had to get him naked and see firsthand how impressive his junk really was.

It was that playful face again. “No. On the table. Whatever we do I want to do it here.” He stroked in and out of me faster. 

I wanted to match his playfulness with my lust. “Then you need to get naked and lay down because I want to suck on your cock.” He slid his fingers out of me, licked them clean then unbuttoned his jeans. Damn that man was sexy.

I got off the table and we kissed, two naked people in the middle of the living room kissing with passion and lust, and I could feel his cock against my stomach and I needed to feel more. I pushed him back on the table and he pulled me with him. Narrower than a twin bed, this table was not built for sex, but I would work with it. He twisted my around so that our bodies were in position for some classic sixty-nine oral sex. And that happy ending I had fantasized about was finally coming true. 

With one hand at the base of his dick I swallowed him completely. He tasted better than I ever imagined he would. Up and down I wanted to show off my skills but was quickly distracted by the talent his mouth had. Fingers and tongue and the scratch of his beard made me writhe and moan like a woman who had gone to long without sex. And though it hadn’t been that long, I couldn’t remember it being this good. We continued on with focused lust only to be interrupted by our own panting. I came first, convulsing as he held me tight, his strong hands trying to keep me in place and both of us on the table. 

Norman laughed with every aftershock that ripped through my body, not that he was helping, slowly sliding his fingers in and out of me. “Please tell me you are up for more of that.” He licked me from my puckered hole to my clit and I thought I would pass out from the pleasure. I answered his question by putting my mouth back on his cock. There was no way this afternoon would end before I got to taste him completely. I sucked him hard with a steady rhythm and stroked him, till he was on the edge of orgasm. 

I almost didn’t hear him when he spoke, “I’m going to cum.” If he was warning me, than it was very polite of him, but I was determined to swallow down every drop of him. I sucked deeper till his fingers stopped moving inside of me. His first shot went straight down my throat and I never even tasted it, but the next half dozen sat on my tongue as I stroked him to the finish. I swallowed slowly savoring the taste. I rested my face on his leg and we both waited till our breath slowed. 

He bit at my thigh and I realized I was probably crushing him a little. “Can we take this to the bedroom now?” I licked him and his body jerked.

“Absolutely.” He helped me off the bed and we both headed down the hall. Stopping to kiss, I could taste myself on him and it was sexy. I had never been this far into his house, his bedroom was masculine and sparse. The bed was sort of made and we couldn’t seem to get to it fast enough. 

I crawled up on top of him and licked at his tattoos, his chest and his hand, inside him arm. I had massaged them all and so many times I had wanted to lick at them. When I got to the cross on his collar bone I asked him about condoms. He reached for the bed side stand and took one out. I took it from him and opened it. I have to admit, I had not wanted to have sex so much in a long time. I sucked him hard then rolled the condom onto him. He seemed to enjoy me taking the lead and I continued.

“Do you mind if I slide myself right here?” I held his cock in place as I slid myself down onto him, we both stopped breathing till I hit the bottom. I let myself adjust to his impressive size before I started to ride up on down. His hand fondled my breasts and he licked at them when I brought them close enough. I rode him hard and he fucked me back, his hips pushing up to meet me. He pulled me close and wrapped his fingers in my hair, we were eye to eye as he fucked me deep, and a string of obscenities came out of his mouth while I begged him for more. 

My orgasm hit me faster than I expected and as I tightened around him it set him off as well. We came almost in unison thrashing and swearing as it ripped through us. Norman bit my shoulder and I was sure it was going to leave a bruise. I hoped it would. As the end of his orgasm shuttered through him I panted for breath. This release was something I needed more than I knew and my body was covered in sweat, we both were. 

I rolled off his body but he wouldn’t let me out of his arms. “You know I’m a cuddler, right?” He wrapped his body around me and I pulled a blanket up. I never wanted to get out of this bed. I dozed off in his arms with his finger playing in my hair.

I woke later to the feel of his mouth on my neck. He was trying to wake me. “I think I’m relaxed enough for that massage now.” He laughed as I elbowed him in the ribs.


End file.
